People use email and chat rooms to interact with each other over electronic networks such as the Internet. Although the advance of the Internet and networking technology in general has improved interaction and communication between people, the tools available for promoting or enabling these interactions are relatively primitive. For example, to interact with a particular person online, a user typically has to manually identify and enter an Internet email address or on-line user name associated with another person. Identifying these cryptic email addresses or user names is at best cumbersome and hinders the interactions between people over electronic networks. The disclosure that follows solves this and other problems.